Emperor's Heart (Part 2)
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: Hey here's Part 2 read and Review shocking twist with Kari and Ken and T.K. and even Daisuke .


  
  
  
  
Emperor's Heart (part2)  
by: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Ken sat in his seat filled with anger as he saw Daisuke trying to kiss Kari. Ken bolted straight up knocking his desk over. Kari looked over at the distraction and saw Ken. Daisuke had closed his eyes and hadn't seen Kari move away.  
"Hi Ken." Kari said aloud.   
Daisuke fell over, as he missed Kari lips, on to his face.  
"Owww..." Daisuke said holding the side of his face "What happened Kari?"  
"Ken's here Daisuke."  
"Oh great." Daisuke said sarcastically.  
"Hi Kari..." Ken said giving a evil glare at Daisuke.  
"This is Daisuke..." Kari began introducing the two to one another. Ken continued to burn with hatred for Daisuke.  
"So your taking Kari to the Dance?" Ken said with his evil smile.  
"Am I? This is news to me." Daisuke said with a bewildering look on his face.  
' So he's not the one, it's T.K., I'll have to find a way to get rid of him.' Ken thought as Daisuke looked at Kari.  
"Am I taking you to the dance Kari?" Daisuke said with hope in his eyes.  
"Uhhh...I'm sorry Daisuke but T.K. already asked me."   
Daisuke frowned with dissapointment "You told me you were friends with T.S."  
"T.K. , and I am Daisuke I'm just being nice."  
"That's a little to nice for my taste."  
"Don't be jealous Daisuke it's just a dance and I'm sure you can find someone to go to the dance with."  
Daisuke looked like he was going to cry "All right."  
Ken watched as Daisuke seem to fall apart. He couldn't help snicker as Kari ripped Daisuke's heart out and step on it. He noticed Kari staring at him.  
"What's so funny Ken?" Kari said with a curious look on her face.  
"Oh uh nothing I was just thinking about something." Ken replied.  
"Okay..."  
"Well I got to get going. Bye Kari." Ken rushed out the door and smiled as he planned to take T.K. out of the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Home....  
  
Ken planned to destroy T.K. one way or another and to do that he needed to attack him repeatedly in the digital world. Ken stared at his digivice and sucked himself into the digital world through his computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day....  
  
  
'Excellent,' Ken thought as he walked to school. His plan to remove T.K. from the picture was working. Ken continue to send his digimon slaves after T.K.. 'Now it's just a matter of time before he completely disappears.' Ken laughed as he entered the school. He stopped when he saw Kari talking to T.K.  
Ken decided to even things out in the real world.   
"Hi Kari!" Ken said reaching for Kari's hand.  
"Hi Ken." Kari watched as Ken kissed her hand.   
Kari's face went red as T.K. looked at Ken in surprise.  
"Who's thig guy Kari?" T.K. asked in annoyance.  
"He's Ken, Ken, this is T.K.."   
"Hello T.K." Ken said with a evil smile on his face. Ken looked at T.K., who seemed to be out of energy.  
"Hi Ken. So Kari about tomorrow I don't think I can make it to the dance. I mean I really want to Kari. It's just that," T.K. looked at Ken. "Guy keeps sending his army, and I end up being the one that has to stop him. I'm going to have to patrol so he doesn't take attack anymore."  
Kari looked like she was going to cry, but simled instead. Bring a look of shock to Ken's face.  
"I'll go with you T.K." Kari said smiling.  
"Okay!!" T.K. said enthusiastcally.  
'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' Ken screamed in his mind.  
Kari looked at Ken remembering he was still there "We're talking about a game Ken."  
"Oh!!" Ken replied knowing very well what they were talking about. 'Fine T.K. if you want to play hardball then I will.' Ken thought, as he made up a excuse to leave.   
"We better get to class." as Ken rushed off.  
He looked at Kari once more as she watched him turn the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that Day   
  
Ken looked as his dining room in his floating fortress. He had spent the rest of the day contemplating how to prepare for Kari's arrival. He had decided he had to take her from T.K. and make her his queen in the digital world. He prepared for his date with his love tomorrow night. "Tomorrow will begin a new era where Kari and I shall rule the digital world." Ken said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day...  
  
T.K. looked at his watch as he walked to Kari's house. He was early but he wanted to spend as much time with Kari as much as possible. He would never admit it to her but he loved her. He arrived at Kari's door and rang the door bell. Kari opened the door she looked like a goddess to T.K.  
"Uh...Hi Kari you look great."  
Kari smiled her cheeks were turning red. "Thank you T.K."  
"Shall we go." T.K. said offering his arm.  
"Yes." Kari replied as she took T.K.'s arm. "Hey I'm glad the digimon went early."  
"Why?"  
"No reason." as she put her head on his shoulder.  
The two walked to the computer room at the school. When they arrived they looked at the computer screen and pulled out their d-3's and fell into the digital world. Kari landed on top of T.K. the two looked at each other and blushed as Kari got off T.K.  
"Let's go look for Patamon and Gatomon." T.K. said trying not to look at Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ah they have arrived." Ken smiled as he pushed a button that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Time to get my new queen..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"K.K..Kari..." T.K. stuttered.  
Kari looked at T.K. "Yes..."  
"What's your relationship with Davis?"  
"Why??" Kari asked.  
" I was just wondering..."  
"Well...I like him as a friend, but I like this other guy a lot."  
"Oh...Who's the guy?" T.K. with a curious look on his face.  
"I.I..I..." Kari stammered. Before she could finish her sentence two Airdramon, with a dark ring, appeared. The two Airdramon began pumping their wings sending a gust full of wind at them.  
"KARI LOOK OUT!!!" T.K. pushed Kari out of harm's way. Kari fell to the side of the ground as T.K. was flung into a tree. Kari turned around and was horrified to see T.K. lying limp on the ground.  
"T.K...!!!!!!" Kari screamed.  
Before Kari could do anything she was dragged away from T.K. by the Airdramon. Kari began squirming trying to free her grip from the Airdramon but to no avail. "T.K!!!!!" Kari yelled. She began to weep as T.K.'s body disappeared into a blur of tears.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later....  
  
Kari opened her eyes ' Where am I ?' she thought. Darkness consumed her surroundings suddenly a beam of light appeared in a doorway.  
"Hello Kari..."  
"Digimon Emperor I knew it!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that right now." Ken replied.  
"Why???"  
"I have something to tell you..."  
"What is it?!?!"  
"I love you...."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Please read my other stories such as Parallel's and Holiday Love and etc....and REVIEW this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
